Dual liquid dispensers for a plurality of liquids, such as fragrances, are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,268 of Levy describes a double ended perfume bottle. However, in Levy '268 the two liquid dispensers are permanently attached, in that a smaller bottle sits entirely within a larger bottle. In addition, the dispensing ends face away from each other at the opposite ends of the barrel, which requires the necessity for two leakproof caps, one at each end of the barrel.
Therefore, in Levy '268, the two dispensers are not closed by a common cap therebetween, and the dispensing ends do not face each other.
In another embodiment for a dual fragrance container of Carolina Herrera known as "212", two fragrance spray bottles with globed bottoms face inside a common cap, but the dispensing spray nozzles are not axially aligned within the common cap. In fact, the spray nozzles are obliquely placed within the common cap, away from the axis of the cylindrical cap.
Other dual liquid dispensers disclose two dispensers laid in a side by side relationship, wherein the two dispensers are commonly joined along common longitudinally extending edges.
Among such side by side dual dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,445 of Mandelbaum for a pill dispenser, U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,035 of Wiegner for a two component container, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,808 of Pardo for a closure interlock and packaging system, U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,234 of Kaplan for a multiple compartment banding sleeve, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,267 of Larkin for a dual compartmented container, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,276 of Sussman for a container for cosmetic sundries, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,191 and 5,316,159, both of Douglas et al for dual bottle containers, and Pat. No. Des. 385,184 of Binter for a multiple part container with a common cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,138 of Markawa discloses like Levy '268 one container inside another, but they have the same dispensing end. However, such placement configuration requires that a portion of each dispenser be flattened to accommodate the side by side placement.
Other prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,681 of Klygis et al for a cap for holding a plurality of beverage bottles in a side by side relationship, U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,082 of Freedman for joinable square plates having round holes for holding cylindrical containers therefrom and U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,067 of Strock for sleeves for holding beverage bottles in an end to end linearly extending configuration.
However, the prior art does not disclose an easily assembled, axially aligned, commonly joined dual dispenser for a plurality of liquids.